


Taste My Love

by ScarletTyler



Series: What If [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Fixation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTyler/pseuds/ScarletTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Richard gets a taste of Lee's love and the one time he returns the favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [velcroboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends) in the [richleeprompts2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/richleeprompts2016) collection. 



> Took some liberties with the prompt (e.g. RA doesn't exactly hate V-day per se, but instead, the circumstances that coincide with the day itself.) This is a last-minute thing because I suddenly got the inspiration while out on a date yesterday, and I felt like I must write it immediately. Hope you'll still like this :)

**14 February 1984**  

 

Swing sets had never failed to cheer up Richard until today.

Pushing with his legs again and again until he felt the burn, he tried to ignore the other kids from his kindergarten class as they played among themselves. He hated this school. He wanted to go back to England. He missed his mates, their old house, and his TV shows.

_'Everything here stinks.'_

Richard was too busy sulking to notice that someone had been watching his attempts to defy gravity. It wasn't until he sensed movements beside him that he realized he was no longer alone. He tried to check who it was without being noticed, but he had no such luck.

"Hey!" the boy greeted brightly. Richard remembered him as the chatty one who sat by the shelves, but he had no idea what the boy's name was. Since he had just transferred last week, and it was the middle of the second term already, name tags had long been deemed as unnecessary by everyone else.

Richard grunted back because he was in no mood to talk at the moment.

The boy however took this as a positive sign. "I'm Lee," he introduced himself while searching for something inside his pockets. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day," Lee offered with a wide smile, revealing a couple of missing front teeth.

Despite his initial disinterest, Richard took a peek at the upturned palm extended out to him. There he found a tiny candy heart with some sort of writing on it. 

**"You & Me"**

Richard gave the boy a funny look. "You're supposed to give that to girls."

"Don't think so. Candies are for everyone."

Considering it for a moment, Richard conceded to the boy's point with a shrug as he took the tiny heart between his fingers. He popped the candy into his mouth, earning him a loud gasp from Lee.

"You can't eat that!" the boy exclaimed before laughing boisterously as if Richard had done something really funny. The sound was so infectious that Richard's lips started to curl up in spite of his sour mood.

Rolling the candy on his tongue, Richard tasted cherry and something salty, which was probably the sweat from the boy's palm. "Candies are made for eating. Everybody here is just barmy," he teased, eyeing the boy sideways to wait for his reaction. He thought that Lee probably didn't even know what 'barmy' means, but the boy rose to the bait nonetheless.

"If we're so 'barmy', you won't have any trouble catching me then," Lee challenged, shoving Richard playfully by the shoulder. He then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, looking back briefly to stick his tongue out at Richard.

Richard loved playing tag with his mates before, so he bolted up from the swing and went after Lee. Giggling uncontrollably for the first time ever since he had arrived in this school, he allowed Lee to win for several times in a row, even though he could easily outrun the boy if he wanted to. He knew a mate when he saw one, and Lee seemed to like him as well.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

* * *

 

**14 February 1996**

 

Arriving at the gymnasium for the senior ball, Richard instantly hated the garish pink decor and the terrible pop songs blaring out in full volume. When asked to pose with his date for a photo, he forced out a smile, wishing for the night to be over already. 

The ball was supposed to be a Sadie Hawkins dance, but when the teachers had observed that no one wanted to actually start dancing, they quickly changed the format to a snowball dance instead.

Being two of the most popular students in their year, Lee and his date, Jennifer, were selected to be the sacrificial lambs. They began with a slow dance accompanied by a song so cheesy, it made Richard cringe in behalf of his best mate. Soon, the DJ announced "Snowball!" which was apparently the signal for the dancers to pick out new partners from the crowd.

Richard's heart thumped hard in his chest when Lee seemed to be approaching him, but it turned out to be just a false alarm. His mate extended out a hand to the girl standing beside him. Lee threw a silly grin at him before sweeping off the new girl to the dance floor.

By the fourth snowball, Richard had been invited to join as well despite his attempts to blend in with the wall. His partner smelled heavily of hairspray, making it hard for him to breathe properly.

"Snowball!" the DJ announced again. Before Richard could even catch his breath, he found himself dancing with another girl he didn't even recognize. Cursing under his breath, he threw a glare towards the teachers, who all seemed to be watching over them victoriously.

When the song ended, Richard quickly ducked away from the crowd, desperate for a refuge. He found one by the fire exit on the left corner of the room, far enough to avoid being pulled again into an awkward dance by another curly-haired, makeup-clad girl.

From the shadows, Richard scanned the crowd, searching for a glimpse of Lee, who was probably having the time of his life as compared to him who had never felt this self-conscious in his life—wearing a rented, itchy suit and leather shoes that pinched his toes.

"Oh, hey. What're you doing here?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

Befuddled, Richard turned and found Lee sneaking in through the fire exit door. "What were _you_ doing outside?" he asked pointedly.

Taking a gulp from the punch in his hand, Lee shrugged as he averts his gaze from Richard. He shifted from one foot to the other, his cheeks reddening by the second. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but I've just kissed Jennifer," he confided in a rush of words.

Blindsided by this revelation, Richard gaped at his best mate like a fish out of the water. "Really?" he finally managed to ask, but it came out all croaky and strange. He wondered what's the matter with him, why his heart was suddenly beating so rapidly.

Lee offered him the cold drink, which he accepted gratefully. They had been mates for twelve years now, and such familiarity didn't faze them at this point. The punch tasted bitter, making him wince from the unexpected flavor.

"Shawn spiked the punch when Ms. Manning left to replenish the chips," Lee informed him with a cheeky grin.

Distracted by the burning trail of alcohol down his throat, Richard inquired further about the kiss. Not that he was terribly interested in Lee's first kiss. It's just that he hadn't done it yet himself, and he was curious. Yes, that's exactly why his heart was beating so hard in his chest. He was just _curious_. 

"It's very awkward, really. We're just walking around outside. Holding hands even though our palms were all sweaty. I can't remember what we're talking about, but she blurted out that she hasn't kissed anyone before, and I said that I haven't as well.  She then asked me why not do it right there and then. Y'know, since it's Valentine's Day. We kissed, but we didn't know what to do with our tongues, so it was more like a weird. . . mashing of faces. Then, we were like, 'Was that it? Yeah, I think that's it. _'_ It's nothing like in the movies, but hey, I just kissed a girl."

Richard nodded at his mate, lips pressed together in a hard line. "That seems like a lot of work," he commented with a hint of pettiness, which he didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, it wasn't that good," Lee agreed. "This party's pretty lame, too. Wanna hide with me at the rooftop?"

Lee sounded bored, but Richard was suddenly anything but bored. Finishing the punch in one big gulp, he nodded his head, thinking that he would gladly escape anywhere with his best mate. 

 

* * *

  

**14 February 2000**

"Took you long enough," Lee greeted in a hushed tone from inside his dorm room. He opened the door wide for Richard, and then subtly pointed a finger to the knobhead currently sitting on the couch.

Richard assessed the guy with an air of indifference, having met several others like him over the years. Lee had come out to him in their freshman year at the uni, and he hadn't made a big fuss out of it, because why would he? The man was still his Lee, no matter who he wanted to hookup with.

"Hi. Friend of Lee's?" he asked the idiot, who looked up at him in surprise. Lee had called him half an hour ago, claiming that he had slept with someone last night who wouldn't leave despite his efforts to turn the man away.

"Uh…yeah. Who are you?" the halfwit inquired as Richard approached him unhurriedly. Lee watched the awkward scene unfold before him, eyes betraying the amusement he was getting from this exchange. 

Reaching out for a handshake, Richard replied casually, "I'm Richard. His fiance." He used to say _'his boyfriend'_ , but he felt like upping the ante today. 

Realization finally dawned on the poor numpty as he nervously accepted the handshake. To make things worse for the guy, Richard decided to plop down right beside him, draping an arm over the back of the couch and scooting over until he is too close for comfort. He didn't say another word and neither did Lee, who seemed to be trying to look apologetic or embarrassed.

A few seconds later, the man stammered out an excuse to leave, obviously panicking from the situation he thought he had found himself in.

Lee promptly opened the door once again, ushering the imbecile out of the flat with a quick nod of his head.

"Shame. Thought he's going to jump out of the window," Richard deadpanned on his way to the mini fridge.

Rummaging inside, he scavenged for anything to eat because Lee had called him before he had even eaten his breakfast. Obviously, his mate's need was dire enough, so he had come as quickly as he could.

"There's some leftovers inside the microwave. Haven't shopped yet," Lee told him while locking the door. Hungry enough to not care about the stale food, Richard took it with him as he made his way back to the couch. 

Affectionate as ever, Lee lied down beside him, head resting on Richard's lap as he traced the pattern on his friend's sweater. "He wanted to take me out for dinner again. I mean, who does that? Can't he take a hint?" Lee complained with a pout.

Feeling a bit off, Richard forced himself to swallow a bite of the cold pizza down his throat. "What do you want me to say? You've always had an incredibly poor taste in men."

"That's not what annoys me. He's actually nice. Really nice."

"But?"

"But, he's too nice."

Richard sighed. They had been through this before.

"Look, I'm just not ready for that kind of. . . thing. There's so much I wanna do, and a relationship isn't on the list. There's no space in my life for a boyfriend right now."

"Well, who needs men anyway? You're better off without us," Richard remarked sullenly, thinking of his girlfriend—or rather his ex-girlfriend—who had just broken up with him the other week. She wanted a lot from Richard that he wasn't ready to give, so they had called it off to save them from further heartaches.

Lee frowned, stealing the last bite of pizza from Richard's hand. "Not including you, dummy. You're stuck with me. Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go, but this—this thing between us—it's gonna last us a lifetime."

"You sure about that?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. Then, he allowed himself a small, fond grin as he observed his mate down his lap.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Lee confirmed before popping the rest of the pizza into his mouth. "C'mon, I'll take you to brunch. As a thank you of sorts," he said while sitting up.

"Brunch? Isn't it swarming with couples right now? Let's just stay in and order some more pizza or Chinese. I dunno, take your pick," Richard grumbled, planting himself more firmly on the couch.

"Oh no, mister. I'm taking you out on a proper date. It's Valentine's Day after all." Lee was now standing before him, pulling him up by the arm.

When Richard still didn't budge off his seat, Lee decided to play dirty with his puppy dog eyes that never failed to get the results he wanted. Groaning in submission, Richard permitted himself to be dragged away from the comfort and privacy of Lee's dorm room to the promise of some freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

 

* * *

  

**14 February 2004**

  

Lee suddenly yanked Richard against him, bending slightly for a kiss.

Once, twice, until Richard realized that he would never have enough. He melted into Lee as his fingers tangled into the man's soft, silky hair. Lee's mouth opened to his and their tongues met for the briefest moment before the man pulled away.

Out of breath, Lee stared at him with swollen lips that were just begging to be kissed again. "I know I don't do relationships, and you only do terrible ones, but what if we're this way because we've been going after the wrong people? We're each other's longest relationship, and I feel like we could keep this up even if we take this to a different level." Nodding imperceptibly, he added, "I'd like to give us a try, Rich. What do you think?" 

Mind addled with the taste of Lee's mouth, Richard tried to recall how they ended up like this.

After so many years, today was the first Valentine's Day that they were both single at the same time. With no other plans for the night, they had decided to hit the nearest pub to look for a last-minute date. Nothing serious, just someone to spend the most romantic evening—or so said the media and the hallmark cards.

There were plenty of opportunities for them, but each possible date had been met with a dismissive comment or an unflattering observation from either of them.

_"Not my type, really. He's trying too hard with that shirt."_

_"She seems lovely, but I dunno. She ordered an appletini. I refuse to date anyone with such drink preference."_

_"Oh, I got a whiff of his perfume earlier, and it made me gag. There are much better things to gag on, I'm telling you."_

_"This is useless. Everyone else here is taken. Let's just go back to my flat and veg out in front of the telly."_

Lee had agreed readily, throwing a couple of bills to settle their tab.

Everything had been going on as planned, until he had spilled hot tea down his front because he was too engrossed with the way Lee seemingly laughed with his whole body.

"You're such a kid! Take this off immediately. Does it hurt?" Lee had asked, concern evident in his voice despite the mocking.

After removing the shirt, Lee had inspected Richard's chest for redness and swelling, his fingers pressing down gently here and there. This soon had turned into a soft caress that made Richard shiver from the base of his spine.

He had been watching Lee with a look of fascination when a low moan escaped his lips. They abruptly went rigid, having both heard the evidence of Richard's arousal from Lee's impromptu massage.

Lee straightened up, his pupils dilating as his arm fell to his side. Richard licked his lips unconsciously, and that had been all it took for Lee to push them over the edge.

Back to the present, Richard thought that he didn't need to be talked into a relationship with Lee. He had spent years denying the possibility of being more than friends with Lee, thinking that his mate deserves someone better than him. However, now that the man was telling him that he could be that someone, Richard wanted to believe that he could be good enough for Lee, too. 

He told this to Lee, who responded by pulling him for another kiss. This time, it felt familiar. As if they knew exactly how to fit with one another—his arms thrown around the man's neck as Lee's hands roamed around his back. When Richard swiped a tongue across the man's lips, the kiss became harder, deeper, until he couldn't think straight anymore.

It didn't register to him that they had already moved to his room until Lee pushed him down the bed with a hungry look in his eyes. The man jumped on him in one fluid motion, his thighs coming to rest on either side of Richard's hip. They crashed their lips together again, their needy sounds of pleasure filling the air. Lee rubbed himself against Richard so exquisitely that all he could do was whimper helplessly, unsure of how long he could hold it together if this continued.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Lee purred as he started undoing Richard's belt.

 

* * *

 

**14 February 2007**

 

Over the years he had spent with Lee, Richard had classified their kisses into four categories.

The kiss they had shared for the first time belonged to its separate category. No other kiss had terrified and thrilled him simultaneously like this one did. It was laced with what he had always imagined and filled with what he couldn't have possibly foreseen. More importantly, it's the kiss that signified the beginning, and he remembered it tasting like his favorite honeyed tea.

There was this kiss they shared almost every day after they had moved in together. Light and chaste, the act was almost a reflex, as if they had already memorized each other. He took one before leaving for work, and it always tasted minty fresh.

The third kind was the one that heals. A healthy and happy relationship wasn't defined by how less often they fight or the number of interests they have in common. Those things did count, but it was their faith in each other that had kept them going on for years. Based on experience, at the end of the day, resolutions to quarrels and petty squabbles are best sealed with a kiss that rejuvenated their unwavering love and support to one another. Curiously, he associated this kiss with the delicate, fruity flavor of Pinot Noir.

The last one was his favorite for it left him wanting for more. It began as a tantalizing tickle that awakened his desires, that soon built into a toe-curling, fiery exchange, which ultimately served as a precursor to a bout of vigorous lovemaking. With the taste of his lover's skin on his tongue, he felt himself slip into the world of his never-ending addiction to Lee Pace.

Having shared this particular kiss at the start of this evening, a sated Richard watched Lee plunder the box of chocolates he got for Valentine's this morning. The thing looked innocent enough, but he had hidden a surprise in the Belgian truffle—Lee's all-time favorite.

For a second, he worried about the man swallowing it down and ruining the moment for both of them. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry for long because Lee had just taken a bite down the middle of the truffle, revealing the platinum band ring inside.

Eyes wide in surprise, Lee sat up on their bed, his mouth set in a perfect 'o' as he waited for Richard to confirm that this was indeed happening. Suddenly becoming aware that they were both naked, Richard admitted to himself that this wasn't how he had pictured his proposal to Lee, but somehow, this was fitting in their case. After all, he felt most comfortable and loved when it's just him and Lee together, wrapped around each other.

Taking the ring from Lee, Richard wiped away the bits of ganache still clinging to it. "I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday," he began. "When you introduced yourself, I saw you as nothing special, just another boy from my class. But as we stay together for years, I began to fall in love with you without noticing it. At the time, I just knew that I've never cared so much about anyone, ever."

Richard reached for Lee's hand, enveloping it with his own. "I'm not sure about much, and I always struggle to explain the way I feel. I didn't open up to anyone, and I had kept my heart locked away for a long time. But, somehow you made it leap out of my chest without even trying. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because from the first time that I saw this hand, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold it or someone else holding onto it."

Offering the ring once again, Richard continued, "I've loved you then, like I love you now, like I'd always will. You said it once, this thing between us, it's for a lifetime." Holding his gaze steady, Richard paused to brace himself. "Will you marry me, Lee Pace?"

Biting his bottom lip, eyes swimming with emotions, Lee nodded his head fervently, unable to form words to say back to Richard.

After slipping the ring on Lee's finger, Richard found himself tackled down the bed by his euphoric fiance. Lee straddled him before dipping down and kissing him in a way that they had never done before. It left him paralyzed, as if every muscle in his body was being controlled by his mouth alone. He didn't even have to close his eyes to focus on the kiss because everything else just faded away as visions of their tomorrows flashed before his eyes.

Richard discovered category five, and it tasted of chocolate and sweet promises.

 

* * *

  

**14 February 2014**

 

Richard put all the blame for this morning's havoc on his husband's talented tongue.

Being parents to a five-year old, they now had to be responsible enough to wake up at ungodly hours every day just to get everyone out of the house on time.

However, while receiving Lee's early Valentine's Day gift for him last night—a gift that had involved some brilliant tongue tricks—they didn't notice that they had knocked off the alarm clock from the night table, rendering it useless as the batteries rolled away across the floor.

When they had woken up, they were almost half an hour behind the schedule, so it's all hands on deck for the Pace-Armitage family.

"Finish your cereals, sweetie," Lee reminded their daughter as he walked past the breakfast nook.

Probably sensing the harried atmosphere of the morning, Alex didn't complain out loud, but gave Richard an incredulous look instead. She hated soggy cereals, but they didn't have the time to prepare her anything else.

"Give me the bowl," Richard whispered conspiratorially. Alex grinned as she readily traded her dismal breakfast for her dad's granola bar.

Lee took this exact moment to check back on them, catching the pair in the act. "Rich! You know she's gonna get hungry later with just that."

Richard shook his head as he packed another juice box next to Alex's snacks. "Not if she drinks this on the bus," he said placatingly.

"Daddy, I want braids, please," Alex chimed in, probably hoping to distract Lee from further argument. She may not belong to them biologically, but she had copied some of their mannerisms and quirks that they would sometimes see themselves in her. Case in point, she was now giving Lee a taste of his own medicine by matching the request with her own pair of puppy dog eyes.

Lee knew that he didn't stand a chance at this point, so with the dexterity gained over the years of having a little girl in their home, he quickly arranged their daughter's hair in the manner that she preferred. Trying to be helpful, Richard handed him the elastics before finishing his tea.

"Oh, before I forget," Lee said as he took out a ziploc bag from the cupboard. "Got you some candy hearts for you to give to your classmates. Nana used to make me take these to school every Valentine's Day. It's practically a family tradition," he explained, throwing a wink at Richard. 

Alex peered into the bag and grabbed a handful for closer inspection. She furrowed her little eyebrows as she tried to make out what is written, smiling when she finally recognised some of the words. She picked out two before dropping the rest back to the bag and handed one to each of her fathers.

Grinning at the sweet gesture, Richard thought his own heart might burst with affection and nostalgia.

"Do I have to give one to everybody?" Alex inquired.

"Of course, sweetie."

"But, there's a boy in my class who teases me every day. He says that I have a boy's name. I don't wanna give him a heart," she complained with a pout.

"Well, did you tell him that it's short for Alexandria?" Richard asked while ushering her to the porch, where they usually wait for the school bus. Lee followed them closely, grabbing their bags for work along the way.

"I did! But, he still teases me and pulls my hair."

Smirking at the antics of young children, he offered an alternative course of action. "If you really don’t want to give him one, you can always just eat his share. These candies are quite tasty, if I remember correctly."

With an inaudible gasp, Lee pinched him on the arm discreetly. "Your dad's just kidding, sweetie. Those candies are for everyone, and they're definitely not made for eating. Okay?"

Looking confused, Alex whined, "But, it's candies. Why can't I eat 'em?"

Lee turned to Richard for help, which he honestly couldn't give because he still firmly believed that all candies were made for eating.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Lee relented. "Fine. You can have some, but only if everyone has got theirs. And I mean—" He was cut off when the bus signaled its arrival with a loud honk. "Oh, forget it. Just have fun today, sweetie."

They walked their daughter to the school bus, kissing her on the cheeks as they said goodbye. 

"She's so like you," Lee said fondly on their way to the car.

"Oh, please. You're probably the only kid who understood the concept of candy hearts."

"Come to think of it, I've never known what this actually tastes like," Lee realized, taking out the candy heart given by Alex from his pocket.

Out of pure cheekiness, Richard took out his own, read the message—which coincidentally said ' **Kiss me** '—and popped it into his mouth. He crushed the candy between his teeth for maximum effect—tasting banana this time—as he pulled Lee by the waist for a kiss.

Lee smiled into his lips before delving in a tongue, finally discovering for himself the secrets of the candy hearts.


End file.
